1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of selected drive train parts as well as other components in a vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle drive train having a propeller shaft assembly, including a first propeller shaft disposed behind a reduction gear and a second propeller shaft disposed forward of the reduction gear, where the drive train components are arranged in relation to a vehicle frame as well as other vehicle components, and to a vehicle incorporating the described drive train and other components.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known vehicle structure including a reduction gear disposed in a front portion of the vehicle. An example of such vehicle structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103368.
According to the vehicle structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103368, an internal combustion engine and a fuel tank are disposed below a pair of occupant seats arranged side by side in a vehicle width direction, and a propeller shaft extends forwardly from the internal combustion engine is connected to a reduction gear, disposed in the front portion of the vehicle.
In the vehicle structure body described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103368, since the internal combustion engine and the fuel tank are disposed in a space located below the occupant seats, the seats and the floor are arranged at relatively higher positions. Accordingly, a large space can be easily secured under the floor, so that the arrangement of a pedal cluster, such as a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal, which are configured to be operated by the driver, is not so much limited. The vehicle structure thus has an advantage since the arrangement of the brake pedal and accelerator pedal is relatively flexible.
However, in a vehicle having a lowered floor and a lowered center of gravity in pursuit of a sportier driving experience, such as a multi-use vehicle (MUV), the presence of a propeller shaft may limit the positions where the pedal cluster, e.g., a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal, may be placed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle body and drive train structure in which a floor and a center of gravity are lowered by lowering the positions of the floor and occupant seats, and with which the flexibility in layout of a pedal cluster is improved with reduced limitation on positions where the pedal cluster may be placed.